This invention relates to an orthopedic device and will have specific application to a therapeutic combination air and gel bladder component or pack which when used in combination with a retainer such as a splint or a wrapping can be secured about a body part of a patient with the air or gel bladder being positioned next to the body part.
In this invention there is an air bladder and a gel bladder, one overlying the other. The air and gel bladders are joined and held within a retainer such as a rigid shell member used as a leg or arm splint or a strap device used for binding about a joint with the air or gel bladder being positioned next to the body part involved.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an orthopedic device which may be secured about a body part of a patient and which includes a combination air bladder and gel bladder joined together to form a unitary part of a device.
Another object of this invention is to provide a therapeutic device which includes a combination air and gel bladder component and which is adapted for securement to a body part of a patient.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an orthopedic device which is a splint having a cushioning air bladder used in combination with a joined gel bladder which may be heated or cooled for therapeutic purposes.
And still another object of this invention is to provide an orthopedic device which includes an air bladder and an overlying joined gel bladder adapted to be applied next to a body part of a patient with the air bladder being selectively inflatable.
Other objects of this invention will become apparent upon a reading of the following description.